Strawberry Mochi
by paulmark
Summary: A Takumi X Hachi X Nobu story. Chapter 5 up. Kind of AU, but just a tad.
1. A Beginning

Strawberry Mochi

**Disclaimer**: I don't own NANA or any of the characters.

**Synopsis**: A **Takumi** X **Hachi **X **Nobu** story.

**Chapter 1**: A Beginning

She though, perhaps, it was time to let go. She couldn't continue to waste her tears on a man that didn't love her. That didn't love her enough to not cheat on her with another girl.

"Damn, Sachiko. Why? I loved him. I really did." Hachi thought to herself silently. She closed her eyes and knocked her head on the table that Nana made.

"Nana…" She sighed gently as she was reminded of her. Oh, how she loved her. If it weren't for her she'd probably jump off a bridge when she found out Shouji cheated on her. She let another sigh escape from her mouth.

"Knock, Knock" was all she heard from the door. She grumbled to herself and she opened the door. All of a sudden Nobu's face came out of nowhere.

"Ohayo" he said gently to her. "Why so blue panda bear?" He smiled and Hachi felt a melting feeling in her heart. She giggled at him.

"Whatev." She replied. That was her and Nobu's inside joke. After watching enough TV and seeing that Milky Way commercial over and over again it stuck to them. He smiled back at her.

"You are a buffet of womanliness." They stared at each other for a little bit longer before they both cracked up laughing. He hugged her. She closed her eyes and hugged him back. She dug her face deep into his shoulder and took a deep breath. He always smelled like spring to her. Lively and fresh. It wasn't long before Nobu started laughing again.

"Ahahaha. That tickled Hachi!" he gasped as he tried to push her away. She moved away and sat back down on the bench. Nobu followed suit and plopped on the bench across from her.

"So, tell me what's wrong Hachi." He smiled again at her as he passed her mochi that he had specifically bought for her. Strawberry mochi, only because she loved strawberries. She eyed him before taking one and nibbling on it.

"Shoji…" she started. "I wonder why he didn't love me." And tears started to sprout up again. She swore to herself. She told herself that it was time to let go. Nobu looked at her pitifully.

"He doesn't know what he lost. You are wonderful, sweet, caring, and can make food! What man doesn't love food?" he replied hoping to cheer her up as he gave her a kleenex. Seeing her so distressed was heartbreaking. He always had a slight crush on her since the first time he met her. She was cute, sweet, and a hell of a cook. She also took him in when Nana wanted to kick him out. A mental image of the cat queen popped up into his mind as he tried his might to shake it out. Hachi laughed.

"I bet you were just thinking about Nana right then." She said as she took another strawberry mochi.

"You know me too well." He stared at her cute mouth. It had some white powder on it from the strawberry mochi. "What to do?" he debated in his mind. "Should I lick it off of her or should I just pass her a napkin?" He cursed himself for being so shy as he passed her a kleenex and motioned to her that she had white powder around her mouth. She blushed and took it gracefully patting her mouth. He groaned and wished that it was him that was her hand so at least he could touch her lips.

Maybe, perhaps he'll try next time.

paulmark

Comments, changes would be awesome! And of course loving comments would be even more appreciated! Until the next chapter, sayonara!


	2. A Phone Call

Strawberry Mochi

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Nana or any of the characters.

**Synopsis**: A **Takumi** x **Hachi** x **Nobu **story. By the way, this is not following the NANA storyline so forgive me. If you're like "BUT! Hachi was with Nobu. And kind of with Takumi in Chapter ." I'm probably going to say "I'm sorry, I'm not following the storyline. Just wait out the story please." So without further ado chapter 2 for your enjoyment.

**Chapter 2**: A Phone Call

He threw his cell phone against the wall. He never had much control over his anger. It was absurd, preposterous, and completely insane. Or so he told himself. Ren looked at him and smirked.

"Not answering your phone calls?" he asked the bassist.

"She's refusing masked numbers." He mumbled to Ren.

"Did the two lovers get into a spat?" Ren smiled. He knew. He knew that Hachi had been spending more and more time with Nobu, not that he was going to say anything to Takumi. After all, he didn't want to die anytime soon.

"Just a small argument." Takumi grudgedly answered. He picked up the damaged phone he just threw against the wall. "Damn the woman…" he though to himself. Why was it that she could put him in such a horrible mood by not picking up a phone. He got even more frustrated thinking what he thought was stupid thoughts. He grabbed his coat and headed outside with Ren tailing him.

"What do you think you're doing Takumi! We still have to record!" Ren yelled as he tried to catch up with Takumi's fast pace.

"I'm going to talk to her face to face! This is bothering me too much!" He yelled back as he started jogging to his Hummer. Ren was defeated. He didn't know what to think. When was Takumi so reckless over a woman? To Takumi woman were like underwear, something he could change every day. He debated to himself whether or not to tell his Nana of this juicy piece of information. He shook his head. He knew better than that. If Nana knew that Takumi was going to take Hachi away from her, all hell would break loose. He shuddered involuntarily and walked back into the building.

"I should go buy a new cell phone." Takumi thought as he drove to the apartment complex in which Hachi lived. Just thinking of her made his heart fall to his stomach. She always seemed to do that to him to his surprise. He wasn't one to stay with a woman but there was something irresistible about Hachi. Maybe it was her eyes when they made love. The same eyes that would look at him imploringly telling him that she was lost, like him. Before he knew it he was at her apartment complex, on her floor, and in front of her door.

"What should I say to her when she asks me why I'm here?" He asked himself. He was nervous but he'd shoot himself before he'd let Hachi know. After all, he was a rock star and she was but a mere fan girl of his. All of a sudden realization hit him. There was somebody playing the guitar in her apartment. He could only think of one person that would be at the apartment that would be playing a guitar as of now. Nobu. His anger started to rise again. He growled. He heard her giggle through the door.

"No," He thought "She's mine. I set my claim on her." He knocked on the door and the guitar playing ceased and Hachi, grinning from ear to ear, opened the door. Her smile turned to a gasp and a finger point and a "What are you doing here."

"I had a break so I decided to come visit you." he replied as he smoothly ran his fingers through his hair. He looked past her shoulders to his enemy, Nobu who was also in amazement seeing him at the front door.

"Well, are you going to invite me in?" He asked her smoothly.

**paulmark**

**Author's Notes**: I know it's short! Now, you're not portraying Takumi as he is in the manga. I know and I'm sorry but I love the idea that he's so in love with Hachi that he'd be reckless just for a little bit and leave his work for her. We all know how important work is to him but how cute would it be if he left work for Hachi. Until next time, I bid you adieu. Comments and changes would be awesome! And of course loving comments would be even more appreciated! Until the next chapter, sayonara!


	3. Confrontation

Strawberry Mochi

**Disclaimer**: I don't own NANA or any of the characters.

**Synopsis**: A **Takumi** X **Hachi **X **Nobu** story.

**Chapter 3: **Confrontation

Hachi was at lost. What was she supposed to do? She had Nobu in the room and Takumi wanted to come in. She tried her best to come up with excuses to prevent Takumi to come in. It wasn't as if she didn't like Takumi it was the fact that she knew that both Nobu and Takumi hated each other's guts.

"Well…uh…" Hachi tried saying as she begged for an idea to come up.

"Don't avoid me. After all, you haven't seen me for 4 months. The least you could do is invite me in for coffee." He whispered into her ear as he pushed a strand of her hair behind her ear.

She blushed. She couldn't help it. It was always the same thing whenever Takumi was near. Her heart would flip flop and she would blush from head to toe. She knew Nobu was in the room. She knew that it was going to be hell in a few minutes. She knew all of these things and she still couldn't say no to him.

"Horrendous." Was all she thought to herself. "Please, come in." she said to him. He went through the door and she shut the door behind him. She saw him take a place on the bench across from Nobu. Sparks were flying through each of the young man's eyes.

"Strawberry mochi, my favorite." He said as he took one and ate it before Nobu could protest with the fact that he bought it, specifically, for Hachi.

Nobu sighed. He glanced at Hachi, who was staring at amazement at Takumi for eating her strawberry mochi. He saw her upset being the fact that it was the last mochi on the plate. He knew what was going to come next. After all, he had a similar experience with Hachi when he tried taking the last strawberry mochi from her.

"TAKUMI!" Hachi bellowed.

Takumi was trapped with a half eaten mochi in his mouth. He had never, EVER, seen her yell at him besides during sex. He knew he was in trouble.

"YOU TOOK THE LAST STRAWBERRY MOCHI! MY STRAWBERRY MOCHI!" She exclaimed. He was shaking in fear in his shoes. He had never seen Hachi in a bad mood and it scared him. He took the half eaten mochi and tried to look innocent.

"Uh, want some mochi?" He tried to smile with white powder around his lips.

"Oh, you are SO buying me new mochi." Hachi replied still glaring at him.

Nobu was just glad he wasn't in the crossfire. He laughed. They both glared. He put his hands in the air trying to look innocent. Then he heard a whimper come out of Hachi. She was crying. All because of strawberry mochi.

"I'll go get you some strawberry mochi." Takumi sighed, surrendering to her tears. He got up, opened the door, and off he went. All Nobu did was stare. What a wonder was Hachi's tears.

She sniffled and went to go prepare some coffee. It wouldn't be too long before Takumi came with the mochi. In the back of her mind she thought she couldn't have had a better plan in making Takumi leave so there'd be no confrontation.

"I'm going to leave now, before he comes back." Nobu said, behind her. She sighed and nodded. He came and hugged him from the back and snuggled into the side of her neck and breathed her essence. She smelled like strawberries and candies. He wanted to tell her he loved her. He wanted to tell her he'd protect her. But, this was not the time. At least, not yet. He didn't want to let her but he eventually did.

When he left, Hachi sighed. She didn't know what to do.

**paulmark**

**Author's Notes**: Yeah, I know. It's short. I'm sorry. It will be continued! I swear. I'm just procrastinating. I have a Sociology midterm tomorrow. Anyway, wish me luck. And I promise I'll make a new chapter asap. Comments are reviews are much appreciated.


	4. Gentle Slumber

**Strawberry Mochi**

**Author's Notes: **Sorry about the late chapter. It's been a hectic month filled with finding work, lost cell phones, lost wallets and all that stuff. But since you guys have been so awesome (especially the wonderful people who give me wonderful wonderful reviews) I'll make a longer chapter (at least longer than I usually write). Without further ado, Chapter 4.

P.S. Thanks for all the people that gave me suggestions, righted me when I was wrong (the jeep! Not a hummer. muahahaha), and the people that just left me reviews. You guys are much appreciated.

**Disclaimer**: I don't own NANA or any of the characters.

**Synopsis**: A **Takumi** X **Hachi **X **Nobu** story.

**Chapter 4: **Gentle Slumber

She paced. She kept on pacing from the bench to the door, racking her brain as to why she was caught between both Takumi and Nobu. "If only…" she started off. Shaking her head and trying to stop her pacing she sat down on the bench that Nana made with her own two hands. She laid her head on the table and drifted off to sleep, dreaming of strawberry mochi and her prince charming.

"Strawberry Mochi." Takumi scratched his head. Where was he going to buy that? He never physically bought strawberry mochi; after all he had henchmen to do so. Donning on sunglasses and tying his hair back he slid off his jeep to go to a local mochi shop.

"Could you get me 6 strawberry mochi?" he asked with a dazzling smile.

"Why of course." stammered the mochi lady. "You wouldn't happen to be Takumi from Trapnest would you?"

He smiled at her, paid the money and left. He sighed a sigh of relief, after all he still had his natural charm. Hachi. She popped into his mind, again. Smiling to himself he hurried to his car so that they could both enjoy the strawberry mochi. As he reached his jeep reality set in. Nobu. Nobu was in the room. Alone. With Hachi. His Hachi. He growled, untied his hair and started driving full speed back to apartment 707. Climbing up seven flights of stairs was hell to him. He knocked on the door once and put his ear against the door to listen to the sounds. His own insecurity scared him. He didn't hear laughter. He didn't hear anybody playing the guitar. He knocked a second time. He could hear footsteps coming to the door. With that he regained his composure.

"Hey there." He said softly to Hachi. Hachi was rubbing her eyes, evident that she just woke up from slumber. "I brought strawberry mochi for you." as he brought the bag to her face taunting her. She tried stifling a yawn and gestured him to come into the apartment.

"Where's Nobu?" he asked.

"He left after you left." was her reply. They both sat down on the bench as Takumi unwrapped the strawberry mochi so they could eat. Again, Hachi put her head on the table. Brown locks of hair embracing her face.

"Hey, you, don't sleep on the table. At least, sleep on the bed won't you?" Takumi said as he nudged her. She whined and tried shaking her head.

"I'm too tired." She yawned again. Takumi's heart skipped a beat. He never knew somebody could be so…cute. Innocent. And beautiful. Beautiful, a word he would have never used on a girl. He got off the bench and went to Hachi's side. He shook her gently and took her hand and motioned her to get on top of him so he could give her a piggyback ride. Yawning, she took his hand and was holstered onto his back.

"You don't have to do this Takumi." She said.

"Nonsense, it's silly for you to sleep on a table." He replied. Whispering to himself that there was never another girl he would do this for. Opening the door he entered into the world of pink. Pink bed. Pink sheets. Pink vanity. Pink closet. He sat on the edge of her bed and told her to let go so she could go to sleep. She did what he said and was on top of the bed.

"Can I sleep with you?" Takumi asked. He heard a gentle sleeping "Mmhmm." Takumi stood up and took off his white collared shirt and put it on her vanity. As quietly as he could so he wouldn't wake up Hachi he went to bed next to her. Skin touching skin. With a arm propping his head up he let his other hand roam on Hachi. Gracing her form he kissed her head slightly.

"Beautiful." He whispered again. "I'll make you mine." Another promise he made to himself. He knew he was going to be yelled at for skipping work but that was something else. For now, he wanted to be in Hachi's presence. A stray hair marring her beautiful sleeping face shocked him back to reality, making him leave his fantasies. He tucked the stray hair behind her ear.

"I don't know what to do with you. I think, I'm falling in love with you." Takumi said to the sleeping figure that was Hachi. He took both of his arms and wrapped it around Hachi. "I'm never letting you go." Hachi, subconsciously snuggled into his arms. Surprised but happy he pulled her closer to him gently. He fell into gentle slumber with her.

Hachi, groggily, woke up. She was tucked into her bed. She glanced over to her pink alarm clock that told her it was currently 7:30 p.m. Turning around in her bed she nuzzled into the sheets. She smelled something musky and sweet. Something that smelled awfully like…Takumi! She jumped up suddenly awake. Had she and him do the humpty dumpty dance? She felt herself and realized she still had her clothes on. Out of her bed she opened the door where the living room was and walked to the table. On it was a piece of paper and 3 pieces of strawberry mochi.

**Hachi** – I saved 3 strawberry mochi for you. I'll see you soon.

-**Takumi**

**P.S.** You look cute asleep.

"Cute." he wrote. A blush formed on Hachi's cheek. To think that she thought of Takumi as untouchable. He used to be an idol to her. Someone far away, untouchable, almost godlike. If it wasn't for Nana she would never have met Takumi. She held the note close to her heart and smiled. "If this keeps up…" she thought "I might break Nobu's heart and that's something I don't want to do." She cursed herself for being indecisive. She wanted to make a decision. She really did. She could hear the doorknob jingle. Her ears perked up and she was automatically in Hachi puppy mode.

"Tadaima." Nana said.

"Okaeri Nasai." Hachi replied. Nana smiled at her and ruffled her hair. "Miss me?" she asked to her pet. "Hai!" Hachi's tail started wagging.

"We're going to have a discussion about the band. Do you mind cooking for us?" Nana asked such a silly question. Of course I would cook for Blast. That wasn't even a question.

"I'll get started!" I replied back to her. I started busying myself making spaghetti, a salad, some garlic bread, and a chocolate cake. After an hour of quick cooking there was a knock heard and the rest of the gang showed up. Shin ran to Hachi and hugged her.

"Momma, I haven't seen you in a while."

"Kawaii!" Hachi exclaimed as she proceeded to hug to the death out of the youngest band member. And last but not least Nobu came through the door holding the beer. Their eyes met and Hachi smiled at him. Nobu smiled back.

Soon the apartment was filled with chatter about the band and the smells of a good homemade dinner. Although everyone was talking about the band Nobu's eyes never left Hachi. He knew he was losing the battle when it came to Hachi's heart. He needed to do something. He needed a plan. Hachi caught his eye and smiled at him.

"Do you want some more food?" she asked.

"The only food I want is you." he wanted to say to her. "No, but can I get some beer?"

"Yes, yes young master." She replied winking back at him. He blushed. She was gorgeous. Definitely. Nana looked at Nobu. She knew her friend was in love with Hachi. Who didn't love Hachi? After all Hachi was theirs. She'll make Hachi be with them forever. In order for that to happen Hachi has to be with Nobu.

"Hey, pay attention to the conversation, Nobu!" Nana said as she flicked a piece of garlic bread at Nobu. Nobu blushed even more being caught staring at Hachi.

"Hai Hai Cat Queen." He said to her as his attention was brought back to the current situation of Blast. He'll start making a plan to win Hachi back.

**To be continued**.

**End Notes**: Thank you for reading my fanfiction! I hope you enjoyed it as much as I enjoyed writing it. This is definitely longer than what I usually write. I love how Takumi is tender. I know that's not his real personality (or is it?) but it's definitely fan girl worthy. Anyway please review! I am definitely a review whore. (Plus it makes me want to hurry up and write chapter 5! muahaha)

**Glossary**:

**Tadaima** – I'm home

**Okaeri Nasai** – Welcome Home

**Hai** – Yes

**Kawaii** – Cute

**Just a parting question before I go**.

**For people that write Nana Fanfiction** – Would you like a livejournal community that's specifically for Nana fanfiction? I've tried finding one but I didn't find any. If this keeps up I'm deciding to make one. Please tell me if you'd like one. Thanks!

**paulmark**'s random **Did You Know**?

**Did you know**…Every day more money is printed for Monopoly than the US Treasury.

**Did you know**…Coca-Cola was originally green.

**Edit**: I just finished writing a girl smut story. It's a **Nobu** x **Hachi** pairing for those who love it. It's pretty explicit so of course it's **Rated M**! If you're of age (cough) please go read it and review.


	5. Fried Rice & Curry

**Strawberry Mochi**

**Author's Notes: **Reviews! I was so happy that I got reviews. This is definitely a good thing. (What was even better was when I checked my stats page and I realized some people put this story on favorites. Some also put me on author alert. That made me even happier.) Still though, no one replied back to me whether or not we should have a NANA fanfiction livejournal so I hope you guys would tell me whether you guys want it or not. So without further ado Chapter 5 for you. (Hey! That rhymed)

**Readers & Reviewers**: Thank you for following the story through its 5 short chapters. I hope you enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it. This will be the last chapter of fluff. The next chapter will be the real ending. So I decided, since I can't choose Takumi or Nobu, I'll let you, the readers, choose. Choose wisely and have fun reading!

**Disclaimer**: I don't own **NANA** or any of the characters.

**Synopsis**: A **Takumi** X **Hachi **X **Nobu** story.

**Chapter 5: **Fried Rice & Curry

He walked around the room until he decided to finally sit down on the bench. What was around him was his fallen bandmates completely intoxicated with last night's festivities. The cat queen had her head on the table with both hands grasping an empty sake bottle. The male whore was on the ground curled up with what seemed like garlic bread around him. And their drummer was in the kitchen with an afro wig on getting ready the aspirin that the other two bandmates will desperately need in a few minutes. Then of course there was Hachi. She was in her room. She had drank her own fill of the alcohol with Nana and Shin the night before.

"I wearry addorf you." she had said to him as she started dancing around the table while Nana and Shin were rooting her on telling her that she was an excellent dancer. What ensued was Hachi dancing more, Nobu blushing, Yasu shaking his head as he took another drag from his smoke, and Nana and Shin? They were laughing their ass off.

Soon it was well past 3 a.m. Nana and Shin had passed out. Yasu stayed over to make sure they'd still be alive in the morning. And Nobu? Nobu took Hachi to her room so she could rest.

"I wearry wearry adorf youu, you knowwr." she kept slurring. He nodded and said that he understood. He lifted her up so she could get onto the bed but losing his balance he ended up falling into the bed with her. She had her arms around his neck and she giggled. She kept giggling and Nobu kept trying to get away from her. It took all of his will power to not kiss her and pin her down to her own bed.

After a struggle of getting away from her arms he finally suceeded. He smiled at her and knelt down at her feet. Taking her hands he kissed it.

"I know you do." was all he said. She passed out on the bed as he finished saying his sentence. He smiled knowingly and tucked her into the bed.

It is now 8 in the morning and Yasu has already put the aspirin and water for the two fallen bandmates on the table. He took off his afro wig as he bid Nobu goodbye telling him that he had to go to the office. He nodded and locked the door behind Yasu. Glancing at the clock it told him that it was now 8:05. Not sleeping had taken a toll on him and he himself fell asleep on the table that held the asprin and water.

"Guh." was Nana's reply. She stared straight with her chin on the table seeing Nobu asleep. With a giant headache she tried to get out of the bench but her feet came in contact with Shin's face.

"Gyah!" he screamed out. "My cheek! My head!" he moaned out. He rolled over on his back and stared at the ceiling. "What happened...?" He tried in vain to remember what happened last night. "Muh."

"Will you guys shut up." Nana and Shin both looked at Nobu. "I got maybe a total of 5 minutes of sleep." He looked at the clock that told him it was 8:10. Yep, it was 5 minutes. He stared at both of them. They had these hazy looking eyes and Shin looked like he had a bruise coming up on his cheek. He shook his head and pointed at the asprin and water that was on the table.

"Yasu prepared that for you two." They greedily rushed at it taking the pills hoping for some relief. After about 10 minutes of idleness it seemed as if the medicine has taken effect. Shin has started to nurse his cheek and Nana was making miso soup for the four of them. Hachi had not waken up yet.

"Romeo! Go check on Hachi and see if she's still alive." she demanded pointing the ladle at his face.

"Hai, Hai." He walked over to open Hachi's door. There she was standing in front of him changing into new clothes. He covered his face and stumbled back into the living room. Hachi had tried to cover herself up with clothes. Nana and Shin both laughed.

"I'm sorry!" he stuttered as he went back to close the door. He went back to sit on the bench with his face in his hands. "What a morning." was all he thought. Within a few minutes Hachi reappeared before their eyes with a blush gracing her face.

"Um..." they had both started to say. Glancing at each other they smiled and ended up laughing. It was another morning filled with laughter, too salty but still delicious miso soup, and conversations from the members of Blast.

The morning soon became the afternoon which soon became night. Nana had to go to the construction work and Shin had to go see his "mama" about his swollen cheek. With the last sound of Ittekimasu uttered from Nana she closed the door behind her. Hachi and Nobu were left alone with each other. Sitting adjacently from each other they looked at each other and smiled softly. All of a sudden Nobu's stomach broke the silence.

"Guru." it has distinctly said. The stomach was hungry and was in dire need of food. Hachi stifled a giggle with her hand.

"I'll go make you some food." she said as she left her seat. Before he knew it aromatic smells wafted over to him. She was cooking fried rice and curry. He stared at her back as she was cooking. Wishing he could learn how to cook so that one day he could cook for her he realized that had fallen for her deeper than he had realized.

"Ah! I'm done!" she exclaimed. Nobu's stomach did one final growl as the food was placed in front of him.

"Itadakimasu!" they both said as they began to eat.

"Oishii." he wept tears of joy as he continued to eat. Hachi smiled and continued to eat with him. It was times like these that made her happy. It was little things that Nobu would do that made her smile. Nobu...Nobu is wonderful. Soon there were only reminents of the food that they had.

"Gochisoosama." they said as they finished up. Hachi put the left overs in containers so when Nana came back she could eat some. Opening the freezer she took out some green tea ice cream. Scooping it up into two bowls she couldn't help but feel as if they were a married couple. Blushing she hurriedly scooped two scoops out and put the remaining carton back into the freezer.

"Ah, this is the life." he said. Hachi stared at him eating his ice cream and he caught her staring.

"Uh, is there something wrong with my face?" he asked as he looked at her. She blushed and shook her head. She wanted to tell him that he was beautiful, that he was wonderful, that he was amazing, and that she didn't know what she'd do without him. Yes, she wanted to say all of these things but she never could. Those words replayed in her mind over and over. Finally they were both done with the ice cream. They both enjoyed each other company in silence until finally Nobu spoke.

"Let's go out for a walk. If we continue to eat like this and not walk we'll be fatties." he smiled at her and she nodded. They closed the door, walked down the seven flight of stairs, and walked alongside the bank of the river.

"You're amazing Hachi." he started out. He was going to tell her tonight. He was going to tell her that he loved her. That he wanted her. That he wanted her to choose him over Takumi. Tonight was perfect.

"Ah, amazing? I don't think I am." she replied looking at him.

"But, you are. You don't know it but you are amazing. With a single look you have captivated me. You have captivated all of us." It was corny. He knew it was. He saw that line in a movie once. Curse himself for remembering a movie line that was as corny as that. He looked at her. She had stopped walking.

"Ah, I don't understand what you're saying Nobu." she looked at him with confused eyes.

"Ah," he thought. "I have to use another line to express how I feel about her." He thought for a little bit of the various movies he had scene and which line to use. Hachi was patiently waiting for him to talk.

"You have bewitched me body and soul." he exclaimed finally. Hachi shocked looked at him.

"Are we playing a game?" she looked at him again. "Am I supposed to guess which movie that line was from?"

"Ah, no. I'm...It's...Well..." he stuttered out.

"It's from Pride & Prejudice, right? That line is from Pride & Prejudice. That's my favorite movie in the entire world." She smiled at him again and he was weak. He didn't know how he could express his feelings to her without being blunt. He took her hand and grasped it. Taking a deep breath he began.

"I'm not rich. I can't give you everything you want. I am but a poor guitarist but I have fallen in love with you. I have fallen in love with the way you cook, the way you move, the way you smell, the way you smile. I am completely intoxicated with thoughts of only you and only you can release me from it." He had finally told her how he felt. He looked at her. Tears were brimming from her eyes. She nodded and smiled as tears continued to fall from her cheek.

"I like you too." she smiled. He let go of her hands and wrapped himself around her. He loved her. Taking in her scent he hugged her tighter as if he was afraid that she'd disappear from him.

"But, I like Takumi too." That shocked him back to reality. "I love both of you guys so I'm sorry but I can't accept your love yet. Not until I've made a decision." He nodded, still shocked.

"I'll wait for you forever if I have to."

They held hands as they walked side by side back to room 707. He walked her to the door and as she opened it he twirled her around and hugged her again. He conveyed all his emotion into that hug hoping that Hachi would know how much he loved her. And to what extent he would show her his love. He let her go and turned his back and walked out. He was going to go home and get some needed sleep.

Closing the door, Hachi bursted out crying as her back slid on the door until she finally sat on the ground. Her back leaning against the door she couldn't stop crying. She wanted both of them but she had to choose one of them. One of them would get hurt.

**To be continued**.

**End Notes**: Ah, yeah. That was a longer chapter than I would usually write. Heh, anyway I hope you guys enjoyed reading this chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it. I'm sorry it took so long but my desktop was broken so I had to write on my laptop. Anyway! Please choose your favorite couple and vote! After a week or two I'll write the last chapter about the winning couple. You can either drop a comment or e-mail me and tell me who'd you like. And if you e-mail me give me a convincing reason as to why I should choose your couple. (Haha. I'm trying to bribe you so I can get more e-mails. Oh, well.) Thank you for reading! Until next chapter. Adieu!

**Glossary:**

**Ittekimasu** - I'll go and come back  
******Itadakimasu** – Thank you for the meal (before eating)  
******Oishii** – Delicious  
******Gochisoosama** – Thank you for the meal (after eating)

******paulmark**'s random **Did You Know**?

******Did you know**…Sex is biochemically no different from eating large quantities of chocolate.  
******Did you know**…A lot of lovemaking can unblock a stuffy nose. Sex is a natural antihistamine. It can help combat asthma and hay fever.

******Nobu x Hachi Story**: I finished writing a girl smut story. It's a Nobu x Hachi pairing for those who love it. It's pretty explicit so of course it's Rated M! If you're of age (cough) please go read it and review.


End file.
